injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad Deadshot
Marksman Deadshot is a 3-star base gold Tech Class Hero. His shards is directly available as a drop from the store's Hero Chest and Premium Hero Chest, with one of the offered premium chests of the 1.4 update having a higher rate of dropping specifically him. Attributes Summary: "An expert mercenary specializing in taking out opponents from a distance, Deadshot gains a damage and lethal chance bonus based on his distance from the opponent." Stats Promotion= |-| Gear= Marksman Deadshot's Gear can all be obtained randomly from Operations or in the following set locations: *'Fictitious Piece' - Heroic Campaign X-Z (lv Z) *'Fictitious Piece' - Heroic Campaign X-Z (lv Z) *'Fictitious Piece' - Heroic Campaign X-Z (lv Z) *'Fictitious Piece' - Heroic Campaign X-Z (lv Z) *'Fictitious Piece' - Heroic Campaign X-Z (lv Z) Marksman Deadshot has the following Gear Set Bonuses: *'2/5' Equipped: +10% Critical Attack Chance *'3/5' Equipped: +5% Attack *'5/5' Equipped: +10% Attack Abilities Passive: Sniper= *+5% Damage* "based on his opponent's distance" *+5% Chance* for Lethal Attack "based on his opponent's distance" (*times ability level)|-| A1: On the Low (3)= 100% +X%*(ability level-1) of Deadshot's damage stat Hit division: % % % % % % % %* - Will only KO on (*)hits. Hits are fully ranged. For a full description of upgrade costs, see Abilities (A1).|-| A2: Trick Shot (4)= 150% +X%*(ability level-1) of Deadshot's damage stat Hit division: % % % % % % % % - all hits are fully ranged and will KO For a full description of upgrade costs, see Abilities (A2).|-| A3: Rocket Man (7)= 300% +X%*(ability level-1) of Deadshot's damage stat Hit division: % % % % % % % % - all hits are fully ranged and will KO For a full description of upgrade costs, see Abilities (A3).|-| Basic Attacks Individual= Light Attack (% damage stat) Dash (2% damage stat) Jump (4% damage stat) Crouch (% damage stat) Range (% damage stat) Tag (% damage stat)|-| Combos= Light - light - light - X (X% - X% - X%): Creates weak knockback, opponent can close. *All combos can be preceded by Tag.|-| Super Move Face Time: Deadshot hits the opponent with the butt of his assault rifle, then throws the rifle into air. While the rifle is airborne, he proceeds to punch and stab the opponent in the chest, then goes behind and elbows the opponent's head and shoots them on their back, then stab them again in the chest and shoot them, and finally, catches his rifle and shoots them in the face over his shoulder. Miscellaneous (Movement, et cetera.) Strategy Deadshot can largely be played straightforwardly despite his passive, as it can be hard to place a distance-proffered damage bonus on top of a combo bonus. He still has some selling points inherent in his attack A2 and A3, as they feature a multitude of hits that are all fully ranged and can all KO. Stat Construction Marksman Deadshot seems to have a low damage stat, which has implications for his innate damage boosts. As such it is advisable to primarily increase his attack/damage with gear chance effects, which will give him a set amount of damage as opposed to a percentage of his relatively low base damage (as via Talents). Team Construction Versus Trivia Category:Deadshot Category:Tech class Category:Heroes Category:Gold